A Different Type of Mew SYOC
by Princess of Helena
Summary: Definition: A magic girl who shared their DNA with an endangered animal. Different generations of Mews have been protecting Tokyo for decades. But now there is a new type of Mew. A different type of Mew. An SYOC story. Submissions are open. Submit your own OC. Hiatus
1. 1: Welcome To Your Dream

**Summary:**** The definition of a Mew: A magic girl who shared their DNA with an endangered animal. Different generations of Mews have been protecting Tokyo for decades. But something along the way changed their DNA that inturn changed they way they transform. Now there is a new type of Mew. A different type of Mew.**

* * *

Episode 1

Welcome To Your Dream

* * *

Pichi's eyes slowly opened. What greeted her was the image of a park. She was in the park. But last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her room. When did she come to the park?

She stood up. The park appeared to be empty, besides her of course.

Pichi felt strange. She looked down at her to find she wasn't exactly herself. She raced over to the nearby fountain to look herself over in the water. There she found a disturbing picture.

Her face was framed with red fur, which was all around her head. It was paired with red, wolf-like ears.

Her face still appeared human, though it housed gold eyes that had its irises lined with black.

She looked down at her body, which was also covered in red fur. Her once human face now sported a bare, wolf-like snout that was short. Over the fur, she wore a sleeveless, midriff top that was a light peachy tone. Along with a pair of matching shorts. She wore knee high peach boot and peach gloves that went up to her elbows.

Along with all of this, she had a bushy, reddish brown tail.

What was happening to her? She looked around. Someone must be around here and know what was going on with her. Why did she look like a freak?

She desperately looked around for someone, anyone, to explain to her. Suddenly she noticed a figure standing beneath a tree. The shade was so dark there, she couldn't make out what they looked like. Though she could tell they were human, unlike her.

"Hello?" she called out.

The figure didn't move from the shadows. Though it did call back.

"You are one of them," it said.

It was a male voice, deep and kind of raspy. Though it did sound young.

"I am one of what?" Pichi asked, growing closer to the boy.

"You are a Mew," he responded.

"No," Pichi refused, shaking her head. "A Mew is a girl with only animal ears and/or tail. Not an entire body like some furry."

The figure didn't respond for a bit.

"You're a new kind of Mew," he said.

Pichi stopped at the edge of the shadow, though she still couldn't see the boy's face.

"Any way, you must be ready," he continued. "You appearing means that a new danger is going to make its appearance soon, too. You must be ready."

Pichi grew worried.

"You are not to fight this battle alone though," said he said. "There will be other Mews. Every generation there is five Mews. You are one, so there are four more."

Pichi paused.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Just a guide," he answered.

Though before Pichi could ask any more questions, her surroundings started to grow black. IT felt as if her eyes were closing.

When she finally opened her eyes once more, she was back in her room. Light flooded into her room through her window. She laid under her sheets of her bed. Exactly where she left herself last night.

"What a strange dream," she muttered to herself.

She quickly stopped and jumped out of bed. She ran over to her mirror and sighed in relief upon finding herself looking like a normal human.

"But what was with that dream?" she asked herself.

A Mew? Looking like that, she definitely not one. There had been generations of Mews through out the last few decades.

The first generation included Mew Ichigo, Mew Zukaro, Mew Mint, Mew Lettace, and Mew Pudding. They fought the first of the aliens.

The next generation replaced Mew Ichigo with Mew Berry.

After that, the Mews became replaced by new Mews every few years. But every generation looked like human, not some animal-human fused creature.

"I'm not a Mew," murmured Pichi.

* * *

**_Characters featured in this chapter..._**

_*Pichi Akatani - Meaning 'Peach'. She is a Mew and fused with the DNA of a red wolf. She is actually one of the Fused Mews, the first one to appear actually._

_*Gaido - Meaning 'Guide'. Doesn't have a name, yet Pichi calls him Gaido because he introduced himself as 'just a guide'._


	2. 2: I Go To School with Wolves

**Before you ask, I did change a short sentence in the first chapter. If you noticed, congrats; cookie for you. If you didn't… Check out sentence two of paragraph six. I decided to try to make this less kawaii-desu and more animalistic and such. I also changed the ending by subtracting the last sentence. I didn't want to introduce that character so early into the story after all. Though to make up for it, I am introducing another main character.**

**Now for those who are upset that I didn't ask you to describe your Mew's appearance, I will ask you, if accepted, after I get all submissions.**

* * *

Episode 2

I Go To School with Wolves, and Only One OF Them Is a Mew

* * *

Pichi tiredly sat as the lecture droned on. She wasn't really paying attention to it. Something about math equations or equestrians or something.

"Why do I need this?" she thought to herself.

It didn't help that the teacher's voice seemed to be so monotone that he was about to fall asleep. Pichi let out a little sigh that in any normal situation would not have been heard. Though because the class was so boring and quiet, minus the teacher that is, the sigh was heard well.

"Am I tiring you, Miss Akatani?" asked the teacher.

Pichi quickly opened her eyes wide, trying to look attentive and shook her head vigorously. The other students were looking at her and trying to hold in their laughter. The teacher didn't seem to accept Pichi's answer and continued to glare at her.

"What do expect when your class is so boring?" asked a voice.

Everyone looked at the back of the classroom, where the voice came from. There, leaning back in his chair, was Kuroiwa. Pichi didn't know is first name. All she knew was he was a trouble maker.

His black hair was messy and spiked straight up. His dark eyes always looking like they don't care, ready to fall asleep at any time. His uniform was even worn correctly, missing his red tie.

Pichi, like many other people, avoided him because of how intimidating he looked.

"Mr. Kuroiwa, what do you think you are saying?"

The teacher's voice suddenly became so serious and livelier compared to his lecturing voice. It surprised the entire class, except Kuroiwa, who remained completely un-phased by anything.

"You are droning on and on about nothing. And yet, you don't expect your students to become bored?" he asked.

The teacher slammed his hand on the desk. This sound made Pichi jump.

"Office!" shouted the teacher.

Apparently the teacher didn't take to kindly to having his lecturing skills insulted. Kuroiwa stood up and walked out of this room. It also seemed because of Kuroiwa's comments, the teacher forgot about Pichi's sigh. He continued to teach.

Class finished and soon it was lunch time. Pichi tried to find her friends in the lawn area, but ended up running, literally, into an unwelcoming face.

It was Kuroiwa, the last person Pichi ever wanted to run into. With an annoyed expression on his face, he looked down at Pichi. He truly looked like a gang member to Pichi.

"So-sorry," Pichi managed to spurt out before trying to run away.

She wasn't even able to look him in the eyes.

But before she could get away, Kuroiwa grabbed her by her arm, holding her there.

"You're Akatani. You're the girl who sighed loudly," he stated.

His expression changed into a smirk. This sudden change frightened Pichi.

"I didn't mean to," she said, trying to wriggle free of his grip. "Now if you don't mind, my friends are waiting for me."

"Why are you trying to run? It cannot be that you're afraid of me…" he continued to grin.

Pichi remained silent.

"I was just trying to compliment you," he said, his grip remaining tight. "You're just like me."

"Like you," the thought rung through her head. "I am not a criminal!"

Though of course she didn't shout that; only keeping the thought in her head.

"Bored of class and brave enough to show it," he said.

He began to pull her back inside.

"You're going to eat with me and my friends," he said.

"But my friends are waiting for me. It would be rude-"

Pichi was trying to come up with excuses on why she couldn't go with him. But his grasp did not budge. By this point, they were in the staircase leading to the roof. Soon, they were on the roof surrounded by other intimidating figures; guys with mohawks and girls making out with them.

"So scary," thought Pichi as Kuroiwa pulled her to sit beside him.

"Who's this?"

A boy, a year younger than the two of them, walked up to Pichi and Kuroiwa. He was short with bright red hair. Pichi could have sworn abnormal hair colour wasn't allowed at this school. Then again, you were also supposed to follow strict rules when it came to uniforms and no one in this group did that. The boy's red hair fell in front of his face, which housed a scratch alongside his right eye.

"What happened to your face, Haruto?" asked Kuroiwa.

The boy, Haruto, shrugged.

"Asses from Osamu," he said.

Osamu was the rival middle school of Pichi's. Pichi went to Shouta Middle, which taught grades 7th through 9th.

"Anyway, who's your new girl?" asked Haruto.

Pichi went to argue that she wasn't Kuroiwa's 'new girl', but Kuroiwa talked before she could.

"Her name is Pichi Akitani," introduced Kuroiwa.

Kuroiwa wrapped his arm around Pichi's shoulders. She felt tiny.

"Pichi hmm… You're cute. If you ever tire of Kuroiwa-" Haruto started, but Kuroiwa cut him off.

"Pichi would never tire of me," he said.

Haruto shrugged his shoulders and gave a casual smile.

"If you say so," Haruto said.

Haruto sat down across from Pichi and Kuroiwa and continued to chat with Kuroiwa. Pichi took short glances around, trying not to stare. These are the type of people she avoided. She noticed a few girls glaring at her, probably mad because she didn't belong there.

The bell rang, but no one moved. Pichi went to get up, but Kuroiwa pulled her back down.

"Class is going to start," she said.

"So," replied Kuroiwa. "The classes after lunch are more boring than the ones before."

"Just stay up here. Teachers never bother us," added Haruto.

Pichi was too afraid to argue. She didn't know why she was afraid though. Kuroiwa and Haruto have proven themselves to be normal middle school boys. They were chatting very freely during lunch about typical stuff. Pichi seemed to be over reacting. Though the stories she heard of Kuroiwa beating up gang members for fun still scared her.

So she continued to sit there. Kuroiwa replaced his arm around her shoulders. They sat there for what seemed like half-an-hour.

"Students should be in class!"

The voice sounded trill and inhuman. The group looked towards the source of the sound only to see something terrifying.

* * *

_**Characters featured in this chapter...**_

_*Pichi Akitani_

_*Haruto Kuromizu – Meaning 'Spring' 'Black Lake'. Kuroiwa's best friend. He is a grade below Pichi and Kuroiwa.  
_

_*Kuroiwa – Meaning 'Black Stone'. It is his surname; he hates his first name.  
_

_*Teacher – Given no name. He is Kuroiwa and Pichi's teacher.  
_

* * *

**So I still have opened spaces for purple, yellow, and blue. I had multiple submissions for white, so I am sorry in advance if you weren't accepted. I couldn't accept all of them.**

**The first monster appeared. I am going to have Pichi go through her first transformation next chapter/episode.**


End file.
